


hold me close

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	hold me close

“I should go, it’s getting late,”

“It’s fine, you can stay here,” she pulled her vest over her head. “Besides, I’m gonna need someone to protect me, aren’t I?” she bit her lip.

Wait, was she trying to _seduce_ him? He hadn’t thought Kaede was a very sexual person, but that might’ve been because there were people like Miu around. “Kaede,” he began. “I’m gonna need you to be clearer with your intentions,”

She looked him right in the eye. “I’m intending to sleep with you,”

“That’s not exactly clear,”

“You’re the detective here, you should be able to figure out what I mean,” she undid the first few buttons of her shirt, exposing the tops of her breasts.

“Oh… oh! You want to…”

“Want to _what_ , Shuuichi?” she unbuttoned her shirt further, letting it hang open.

“You want to have s-sex with me, right?”

“Mmhm! Do _you_ want to?”

He thought about it for a minute. She _was_ really pretty and he _had_ thought about it before, but it all seemed a bit sudden. After a while he decided that the pros outweigh the cons and responded with “Yes,” as he began to undress.

Stripped down to their underwear, she sat on his lap and kissed him, feeling his erection stiffen beneath her. He started to kiss down her neck, lightly biting the skin. She took her bra off after he got to her chest and he kissed down farther.

“You’re so beautiful. I just wanna lick you all over,” he smiled and looked up at her.

“You’re just saying that because you’re horny,”

“No, really, I mean it. You’re beautiful,” he trailed his tongue down her body, sucking at a nipple, darting his tongue into her navel, until he got to her panties. He pulled them down her legs with his teeth, then throwing them to the side. Now with full access to her dripping wet pussy, he licked up her slit and stuck his tongue in her entrance briefly.

The pianist brought her hands down to his head, pushing him down into her. “Oh, _fuck yeah, right there,_ ” she moaned out as he sucked on her clit.

He kept sucking, occasionally darting his tongue out to flick against her clit, her juices running down his chin. 

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum, keep doing that, please!” she cried out to him as she came. He laid back down next to her, wiping his chin and hoping his erection would go down. 

“Let me return the favor,” she moved down on the bed, closer to his crotch.

“You really don’t have to-” he began to protest as she pulled off his boxers.

“No, I’m going to. You were so good to me, it’s only fair that I give you something in return,” she spat on her hand and wrapped it around his cock. She stroked it a few times, then asking “You like that?” to which he nodded. Spitting this time directly on his dick, she sped up the rhythm of her stroking. Just the sight of her spitting on his cock to make it easier to jack him off was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. “Wait,” she said, stopping her strokes. “I want it _in me_ ,”  

“You mean like…”

“Yeah. I want you to be my first, Shuuichi, please,” she laid down on the bed, still retaining eye contact with him. The detective crawled on top of her, kissing her deeply. Her hand reached down to grip his dick and guide it to her entrance.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

“Mm, yeah, a little, but I’ll be fine, keep going, _please,_ ” there was desperation in her voice, as if she needed this more than anything.  

As she begged for him, he pushed deeper and deeper into her virginal cunt, breaking through the barrier keeping him from fucking her, resulting in a sharp cry from her.

“Are you still okay?”

“Yeah, don’t stop until you’re all the way in, okay?”

“Ah, yeah,” He kept pushing in until his dick was fully hilted inside her. “Is this good?”

“Yeah, you can start moving now,” she said, grabbing his ass in her hands. “Fuck me,”

With her permission, he began thrusting. He had to go slowly to keep himself from finishing before she did. After a few times he hit the sweet spot inside of her, making her moan loudly. It wasn’t long before she came, convulsing around his dick, drawing him closer too. He pulled out, cumming on her stomach and breasts. “Sorry, I-” he handed her a tissue.

“It’s fine, really,” she took the tissue and wiped his semen off her skin. She inched closer to him once he laid back down, holding him close. “I love you,”

“I love you too, goodnight,” he pulled the blanket over them.

“Goodnight,” she pushed his head down, burying his face in her chest.


End file.
